More then meets the eye
by thessan11
Summary: An AU story when I am throwened into 1880 London, meets some new friends and solve a mistiry involving fencing germans, a stolen book and a very special horse. Rated T since I don't know where this is going
1. Proluge

More then meets the eye. 

Sum: In witch I end up in 1880's London, meet up with a few old friends, and help to solve one of Holmes less famous cases. Probably because I was in it. AU AU AU!!! No romance!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well except me then. XD And I am not Englishman by birth, I live in Sweden and learn English at school… AND (!) I know like nothing about SH actually, I've just read few of the novels. (Ages ago!) The reason why I'm writing this is because I've started to read SH fanfics, and the idea jumped up into my brain. Thanks to my father that encouraged me to write it. Hope you like it//Thessan11

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue…

This is my version of what happened during those months I happened to stay at 221b Baker street. Now when I look back, it seems like a dream. A scary real dream. Anyway let's start with the beginning…

2008 August Wednesday

I had just gone out from my fencing lesson. It was half past nine and I was at peace with myself. I had done a good day overall and was looking forward to a good nights sleep. Little did I know that would have to wait. My hair was damp from the shower and the night was quite chilly, so I shivered a bit where I stood, waiting for my dad to pick me up. Suddenly a strong wind blew past me, it brought up a lot of dust so I had to close my eyes. When I looked up again, things did not look the same. Not the same at all… I was standing on a small street, with big houses on each side. Where was I? Certainly not in my hometown! I do not say I know the town inside out, but if any place looked like this, I'd think I know… Suddenly a distinct scent caught my attention, I knew that smell! Horse! It smelled very strongly of horse! Where was I?!? A newspaper flew past me in the wind. I stopped it with my foot and bowed down to look on the date. What I read made my blood freeze… The date said: "9 august 1880" I glanced at the papers name "The times." "Lovely…" I muttered and straightened. This was going to be a long night indeed…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hmm. This was very short indeed! Hope it is good as a prologue thou… Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting…


	2. Chapter 1

More then meets the eye. 

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Chapter one…

_In witch I meet Dr Watson!_

London 9 August 1880

I went over to my bag (luckily it had not disappeared along with the rest of MY time.) and started looking thorough my belongings. It wasn't much to boast with. I snorted and took up the only thing I could use at the moment. My blade, witch I had named 'fidielis'. London was a dangerous place for girls especially at night. Or at least it had been when my mum and I where there on a holyday. So I needed to arm my self with something little more visible then material arts. Suddenly a call for help reached my ears, making me twist around. It sounded like a man. Not knowing why (and not caring either) a started running towards the sound. I ran around a corner and was met with a not so pleasant sight.

Tree boys at my age or a bit older (that's 15 and upwards I might add) where fighting an alone man. The boys where dirty, and appeared to be living on the street. Still that was no reason to attack an alone man! Something inside me snapped, and I didn't even bother to draw the blade that hung in it's sheet by my side.

"You cowards!" I called, catching their attention. "Is three really many enough against one? Do you need some help? He might fight back you know." They seemed stunned for a moment. Then the biggest one took a few steps against me.

"Run along lassie, and I might not hurt you!" he said and did clearly tried to be frightening.

"You? Hurt me? I'd like to see that!" I said and folded my arms across my chest. More encouragement wasn't needed. The boy charged at me with his had out stretched. I didn't even bother to unfold my hands, the idiot did really think I would just stand there. Just when he lounged at me, I took a step aside, but dragged my right foot behind, making to older boy trip and stumble. "Want some more?" I asked looking at him as he twisted around on the ground to face me. He got up and charged again. This time I tried something different. I twisted around and kicked the boy on the chin with the side of my foot. He flew into the wall and sunk down. I grew worried for a second, then I saw his breathing. When I turned back towards the others, the other boys had already left. No loss. I went over the street and helped the older man to his feet.

"Are you Ok sir?" I asked and tried to sound polite like they did back in the 1800… Why did I had the feeling I had seen this man before?

"Yes, thank you. I'm quite fine." The man said and brushed of the dust from his clothes. He was reddish blond, and wore glasses and his presences did somehow comfort me. "A fine trick you used back there, are you perhaps training material arts?" He did seem a bit surprised and I was reminded that what I just had done was not normal for a girl then or now… or something… Phew! This was exhausting!

"May I ask for your name miss…?" he asked and I tried to collect my self into a sensitive answer.

"Eden. Therese Eden." I managed to say without sounding to stupid I think.

"Nice to meet you miss Eden. My name is Watson, Dr John Watson."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was lucky I didn't faint on the spot. I was not just in London year 1880, I was facing Dr Watson himself! If it had been a cartooned movie, my chin would be on the ground. Now I just stared at him for a few seconds before I stuttered:

"Nice to meet you Doctor..." Then I probably did faint, because I don't remember anything more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

I got a feeling this story will have many short chapters, will try to update soon, but have another story going on as well so I can't promise anything, and be patient with me please! I'm just a little girl makes puppy eyes please Review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

More then meets the eye. 

_I'm so sorry for putting up Watson with glasses, I don't know how that jumped into my mind! From now on, no glasses, promise! ;)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Chapter two…

_In witch I meet Mrs Hudson and arrive to Baker Street._

When I woke up, I was no longer out on the street, neither was I in any room I recognized. I was not home, I knew all the ceilings of my home. And it did not look like a hospital room either. No it defiantly wasn't, I realised as the distinct smell of tobacco reached my nose. So where ever I was here lived a smoker... Then I suddenly remembered the events that had occurred before I fainted. I sat upright now and looked around in what appeared to be a living room of some kind. A fire warmed from one of the edges, and there were loads of books of different kind everywhere. Then a thought jumped into my head. I was at Baker Street! I started looking around for any inhabitants but found none. I wondered where they had gone when I heard noises that sounded like voices that appeared to be coming from downstairs. Then I heard the moving of feet in a stair. I started counting. 1…2…3…4…5… I wondered who it was. I glanced down on my self just to double check that I was dressed. 14…15…16...17! The door was opened.

In came a woman that instantly made me think of my grandmother. She seemed to bustle with the same joy and energy as my dear grandmother.

"Oh dear, you're awake!" said the woman as she noticed that I sat up in the sofa. "Well the doctor said you'd probably awake soon, but I did not think so soon!" I couldn't get a good answer into my mouth, really what was I supposed to say? She did obviously notice my lack of things to say, cause so went into the room and closed the door as she continued.

"The doctor brought you here after you collapsed on the street dear, you gave him quite a scare."

"Who..." I started nervously.

"Oh sorry, I'm Mrs Hudson, land keeper of this place. Are you thirsty?" First now I noticed a brick in her hands. Suddenly I felt very thirsty. I just nodded. I felt rather embarrassed, really. Why was I here? How did I get here? And more importantly: How do I get home? I was brought back to reality (now that's depending on how you see it really!) by Mrs Hudson putting down the brick beside me.

"Thank you." I whispered as she handed me a cup of tea. God knows I'm not fond of tea in normal case, but now it tasted wonderful. "Where is Dr Watson?" I asked suddenly looking up.

"I honestly don't know dear. He went out when one of Mr Holmes boys said that Mr Holmes needed him back on the police station." She said without looking up from where she picked up some books from the table. I nodded slowly, looking out at the window. It was either dawn or dusk from the sun to judge.

"What time is it?" I asked without taking my eyes from the window.

"About eight in the morning." She answered and started to walk out of the room. "I have some things to attend to, call if you need anything dear!" she said before closing the door behind her again and I was left alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Almost ashamed of my self, three chapters and I have still not met Holmes! But don't worry he WILL show up in the next chapter promise!


	4. Chapter 4

More then meets the eye More then meets the eye.

_When I finally meet Holmes!_

I shall be honest with you. I'm not good at waiting at least not when I look forward to what I'm waiting at so to speak. And to say I looked forward to this was an understatement. I had already walked across the living room five times, including taking a closer look at the since equipment on one of the tables, (I didn't touch anything!). But waiting became harder as the clock ticked to ten. I've been waiting I two hours now. Mrs Hudson had not come up again, and I hadn't gone down either. I peeked out thorough the window again. First I didn't spot anyone. But then, coming walking down the streets where two figures. For some reason I did immediately back away from the window and placed myself in the sofa again. I was certain that it was Holmes and Watson I'd spotted, how I knew that I didn't know. I just knew. 

Indeed, soon I herd a door opening down stairs and the rushing of feet up for the 17 steps. The door slammed open, and in rushed a long thin man with black hair. He ran right past me and launched himself over one of the books that had been lying on the desk. I just stared at him. How on earth had they managed to make him look so alike in my books? I had immediately recognized the great Sherlock Holmes. For a moment I thought I would faint again. But I just sat their and studied him as the scanned thorough the books pages. Suddenly he exclaimed. 

"Ah ha! I found him Watson!" he suddenly stopped and looked straight at me. 

Discovered.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" he said as Dr Watson came up the stairs. 

"I… I am…" I began but Watson cut me of (saved me more likely). 

"This is the young lady I told you about Holmes, if you happened to listen at that moment" he added. Holmes continued to stare at me a few seconds. 

"You are not from London." He said at last. 

"No, sir." I said and shook my head. "I'm from Sweden." He frowned. 

"How have you ended up here, you do not look as if you have been on a boat journey." 

"Ehh…" Oh, freak what was I going to say now? Not good… Thank fully Holmes seemed to impatient to wait for an answer cause he turned to Watson again.

"Here he is: Doctor Edgar Müller has studied at Oxford University, lives on the borderline to Wales, but on the English side. 42 years old, and owns a lot of land." He looked up with a glimmer in his eyes that I somewhat recognized from when my old teacher where talking about history. "He is very interested in horse racing and owns a few racing horses. That's when we enter the picture my dear fellow." He jammed the book together. I simply looked at them. It was absolutely quiet for a few seconds. Then suddenly, the bell rang. 

"And there he comes I believe." Said Holmes and rubbed his hands. 

**Cool!** Was the only thing that went thorough my head. I had ended up in the middle of a mystery!

Ghaaa! My inspiration has run away and hides and I can not find it, well just have to add: Dr Müller is an imaginary character and any likeness with anyone living or dead is a total coincident! R&R cause it makes me happy! :D Happy Easter!


	5. Chapter 5

More then meets the eye More then meets the eye

_Sorry for the long update, it has been much to do around here…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Chapter four…_

_In which we finally starts to get somewhere…_

Usually I get irritated when people think I'm stupid just because I am a girl. Now, I discovered how practical it could be. When Dr Watson showed in the man who obviously was Dr Müller, and the… hm… big man didn't pay attention to me at all, which left me free to listen.

Dr Müller was a big man, not fat but muscular I realised. He had thick brown hair and gray eyes. And a scar on his cheek. Of some reason I couldn't stop staring at it, my fencing master had told me about Germen fencing traditions, when duelling was only allowed in university when it was about your unions' honour. Or something like that. This gave me three small clues.

1: He had studied not only at Oxford, but in a German university as well

2: He was of good family since he had joined a Union

3: He was probably a very good fencer since he had been chosen to defence to honour of his "team"

I was pulled out of my thoughts and as Holmes asked the Doctor to tell his story, after he probably had been doing some of his famous detection stunts.

I'm not much of a detailed woman, but the story was in short this:

Dr Müller had been studying in Oxford when the news of his fathers' death had reached him, since he was the only child, everything the family owned fell into his hands which made him a rich man. He finished his studies and moved to a big house close to the border to Wales and had started to breed racing horses.

This had happened about ten years ago, and his business had gone well and his wealth had grown. But lately someone had been trying to sabotage his house and his horses. It had been simple at first, a broken window here, a cut rope there. Who ever did it had never left any tracks. It was when two of his most famous horses had been cut in the stable the police had been contacted. But the yard had not been able to find anything either. The natural solutions had been to contact Mr Sherlock Holmes.

Now, I didn't get out much of that, and probably not Watson either for he looked as confused as I felt. But Holmes looked like a man who was to busy thinking to notice anything or anyone. He thanked Dr Müller and promised to come out as soon as he could and the man left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry for the lousy chapter, but I really wanted to update before I leave for three weeks forward. Wish you all a lovely summer


	6. Chapter 6

More then meets the eye More then meets the eye

_Sorry for the long update, it has been much to do around here…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Chapter four…_

_In which we finally starts to get somewhere…_

Usually I get irritated when people think I'm stupid just because I am a girl. Now, I discovered how practical it could be. When Dr Watson showed in the man who obviously was Dr Müller, and the… hm… big man didn't pay attention to me at all, which left me free to listen.

Dr Müller was a big man, not fat but muscular I realised. He had thick brown hair and gray eyes. And a scar on his cheek. Of some reason I couldn't stop staring at it, my fencing master had told me about Germen fencing traditions, when duelling was only allowed in university when it was about your unions' honour. Or something like that. This gave me three small clues.

1: He had studied not only at Oxford, but in a German university as well

2: He was of good family since he had joined a Union

3: He was probably a very good fencer since he had been chosen to defence to honour of his "team"

I was pulled out of my thoughts and as Holmes asked the Doctor to tell his story, after he probably had been doing some of his famous detection stunts.

I'm not much of a detailed woman, but the story was in short this:

Dr Müller had been studying in Oxford when the news of his fathers' death had reached him, since he was the only child, everything the family owned fell into his hands which made him a rich man. He finished his studies and moved to a big house close to the border to Wales and had started to breed racing horses.

This had happened about ten years ago, and his business had gone well and his wealth had grown. But lately someone had been trying to sabotage his house and his horses. It had been simple at first, a broken window here, a cut rope there. Who ever did it had never left any tracks. It was when two of his most famous horses had been cut in the stable the police had been contacted. But the yard had not been able to find anything either. The natural solutions had been to contact Mr Sherlock Holmes.

Now, I didn't get out much of that, and probably not Watson either for he looked as confused as I felt. But Holmes looked like a man who was to busy thinking to notice anything or anyone. He thanked Dr Müller and promised to come out as soon as he could and the man left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry for the lousy chapter, but I really wanted to update before I leave for three weeks forward. Wish you all a lovely summer


End file.
